


walk me home (in the dead of night)

by Fives (janfives90)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: Shelby stands and takes Kaylee’s hand, pulling her to her feet. “Come on. I was just about to walk home. Come with me. Dad will make dinner, and you can stay for as long as you want.”“You don’t need to-”“Kaylee,” Shelby interrupts. “You’re my best friend, and I’m not leaving you alone crying on the bleachers at our graduation. Let’s go home.”





	walk me home (in the dead of night)

Shelby puts her arm around Kaylee’s shoulders and grins when Kaylee reaches up to link their fingers. “Are you ready for this?” she asks as she presses a soft kiss to the side of Kaylee’s head.

“It feels so _adult,”_ Kaylee replies. “I’m only twenty-eight. I’m too young for a mortgage.”

“You already owe the government for your student loans. What’s a few thousand more?” Shelby laughs and kisses her again. “At least I’m going to help with the mortgage.”

Kaylee pouts at her. “You won’t pay my loans.”

“I mean. Shared bank account. I kind of am.” Shelby starts up the front sidewalk, hugging Kaylee close to her side. “Though you do make more than I do. Maybe you should be paying _my_ loans.”

“What will you do for me if I do?” Kaylee challenges.

Shelby stops at the bottom step and beams at her. “Honey, you’re going to get whatever you want.”

“It’s a deal, then.” Kaylee laughs and jumps, her legs going around Shelby’s waist and her heels hooking behind her back. She cups Shelby’s jaw in her hands and kisses her, hard.

“Jesus,” Shelby mumbles, staggering up the steps and slamming Kaylee unceremoniously into the door. She fumbles for the key in her pocket. “We don’t even have a bed in here yet, Kay.”

Kaylee kisses her again, tugging on her lower lip until Shelby moans. “Get creative. It’s our home and we can do what we want in it.”

Shelby lets out a short, raspy laugh. “Yes, ma’am.”

_There’s something in the way you roll your eyes_

_Takes me back to a better time_

_When I saw everything is good_

_But now you’re the only thing that’s good_

“You don’t have to do this,” Shelby says softly, her hand clutching Kaylee’s as if their lives depend on that one link between them. “You don’t owe them anything.”

“I know I don’t,” Kaylee whispers, swinging their hands a bit to try to ease the tension as they walk. _“They_ owe _me._ But I… I’m getting _married,_ Shelb. I don’t need them to accept it. I don’t need them to like it. I just need them to know it and hear it from me.” She gives Shelby a pained look. “They’re my _parents._ I know they’ll never be happy for me, but I have to try.”

Shelby stops in front of the house Kaylee grew up in, staring up at the door with narrowed eyes. “Just… I’ll be right here, okay? If you need anything, I can be in there in a second. Less than. I’m right here, Kay, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Kaylee brushes her palm against Shelby’s cheek, pulling her down and kissing her softly. “I know. You’re always here. It’s one of the reasons I love you so much.”

She squeezes Shelby’s hand once, more for herself than anything, and heads up to her old home, leaving Shelby to pace by the front gate.

_Trying to stand up on my own two feet_

_This conversation ain’t coming easily_

_And darling I know it’s getting late_

_So what do you say we leave this place_

The ring sparkles in the moonlight as Kaylee admires it for the billionth time that hour. She links her arm with Shelby’s and rests her head on her shoulder as they walk down the street towards their apartment, a quiet sigh leaving her lips.

“Hey, Shelby?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re getting married.”

Shelby snorts. “Yeah, I know. I asked you, remember? You left me kneeling there for ten minutes while you called Alyssa because you for some reason thought I was joking.”

Kaylee frowns up at her. “In my defense I had _just_ talked to Alyssa about proposing to you if you didn’t get your shit together and ask me soon. I thought you guys were fucking with me.”

“If I had done that to fuck with you, I’m pretty sure you would’ve been legally allowed to punch me in the face and then dump me.”

Kaylee laughs and leans as far into her as she can while still allowing them to walk. “Good thing you were serious, then.”

Shelby stops in front of their apartment and takes Kaylee’s hands in hers. “I had a great time with everyone tonight,” she murmurs, “but all I wanted to do was leave. All I wanted to do was get you alone.”

“Oh?” Kaylee smiles, and her eyes sparkle even brighter than the ring in the dim streetlight. “And why is that, Ms. Gonzales?”

Shelby leans forward and rests their foreheads together. Her voice is barely louder than a whisper as she says, “Because I want you, Kaylee. I want to get my hands on every single inch of you and show you how happy I am that you’re going to be mine. That we’re going to be each other’s.”

Kaylee shudders and lets out a ragged sigh. “Then what are you waiting for?”

_Walk me home in the dead of night_

_I can’t be alone with all that’s on my mind_

_So say you’ll stay with me tonight_

_‘Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_

There’s a shyness between them that’s unfamiliar. Unusual.

They’ve been comfortable with each other since they were children, but this is a whole new world, and neither of them knows what to do with it.

Shelby’s knuckles brush against the back of Kaylee’s hand as they walk, side-by-side, in the direction of Kaylee’s dorm. Her breath stutters every time it happens, a nervous catch of _what if_.

She wants to take Kaylee’s hand, like she has so many times before.

She’s afraid to.

Kaylee glances at her out of the corner of her eye, the tension palpable to her as well, and she’s trembling as she interlocks their fingers.

Neither of them has ever been this nervous about a first date before, but here they are.

They walk in silence, hands together, until they get to Kaylee’s dorm building. When they stop in front of it, Kaylee turns to Shelby and blushes, looking down at the ground as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I, uh… I had a nice time tonight,” she whispers.

“So did I,” Shelby replies.

“We… We can do it again, right?”

Shelby nods quickly. “Absolutely.”

Kaylee lets out a sigh of relief. “Good. Good. I’m glad.”

They just stand there awkwardly, not really looking at each other but not really looking away.

Shelby finally asks, “Kaylee, uhm… Can I kiss you?”

Kaylee looks up sharply, eyes wide. “Please do,” she says softly.

Shelby sets her palm against Kaylee’s cheek, hesitates only a moment to regain her courage, then pulls her in and kisses her.

It’s a little clumsy, a bad angle bumping their noses together until they adjust, but it’s soft and comforting and sends a rush of something that feels – far too soon or maybe just on time for how long they’ve known each other – like love straight to the pits of their stomachs.

When it breaks, Shelby rests her forehead against Kaylee’s and closes her eyes. “Wow,” she whispers.

“Wow yourself,” Kaylee replies. “You could do that this whole time?”

“I guess so.”

“Damn do I wish I figured out that I like girls sooner.”

Shelby laughs and kisses her again, just a little bit harder. “We’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

_There’s something in the way I wanna cry_

_That makes me think we’ll make it out alive_

_So come on and show me how we’re good_

_I think that we could do some good_

“It’s going to be okay,” Shelby says, trying to keep her anger out of her voice as she keeps Kaylee company on the long walk back to her dorm. “He really wasn’t worth it, Kay.”

“He broke up with me because I _could_ leave him for a woman!” Kaylee throws her hands into the air in frustration. “How _stupid_ is that? He should’ve been grateful that I picked him instead of any of the girls at this school who are _way_ hotter than he is!”

Shelby snorts. “I hope you didn’t tell him that, because it probably wouldn’t have helped matters.”

Kaylee smacks her arm. “Shut up. I’m right.”

“Oh, I know you’re right. Dude was out of your league, except you’re a professional and he’s in t-ball.”

“You could’ve told me that sooner,” Kaylee grumbles. “I can’t believe I slept with him.”

“First of all, gross.”

“He was good in bed despite being a douchebag who’s way below my league,” Kaylee mutters.

“Still not worth it.” Shelby holds out two fingers. “Second of all, if I didn’t say anything when you dated Nick, what were the odds that I was going to say anything about this dumbass? I let you make your own choices.”

“Huh.” Kaylee thinks for a moment. “Combine that with how much hotter you are, and it’s starting to sound like I should’ve been dating _you.”_

Shelby chokes. “Uh. Well. That would certainly be interesting.”

_Walk me home in the dead of night_

_I can’t be alone with all that’s on my mind_

_So say you’ll stay with me tonight_

_‘Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_

She finds Kaylee sitting alone on the bleachers, staring out at the football field.

“Hey,” Shelby says, bumping the bottom of her heels against the metal. “You awake? We don’t have to go to cheer practice anymore.” She looks down at her graduation gown. “Certainly not like this.”

“Nobody came, Shelby.”

Shelby frowns and sits down next to her. “What do you mean?”

Kaylee takes in a slow breath. “My parents decided that they’d rather go out to Lake Michigan to start their vacation than stick around long enough to come to my graduation.”

“For fuck’s sake.” Shelby’s hands tighten into fists. “Are they serious? What the hell is wrong with them?”

Kaylee shrugs and looks down. “I mean, I got the diploma. That’s what matters, isn’t it? That’s what was expected, and I met expectations.”

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t matter.”

“It does to them,” Kaylee whispers.

Shelby is quiet for a moment, watching Kaylee try in vain to fight off tears.

“Hey. Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Kaylee blinks up at her. “What?”

Shelby stands and takes Kaylee’s hand, pulling her to her feet. “Come on. I was just about to walk home. Come with me. Dad will make dinner, and you can stay for as long as you want.”

“You don’t need to-”

“Kaylee,” Shelby interrupts. “You’re my best friend, and I’m not leaving you alone crying on the bleachers at our graduation. Let’s go home.”

A weight seems to sag off of Kaylee as she nods. Shelby puts an arm around Kaylee’s shoulders, letting her lean on her as they walk.

_Walk me home in the dead of night_

_‘Cause I can’t be alone with all that’s on my mind_

_Say you’ll stay with me tonight_

_‘Cause there is so much wrong going on_

“You definitely had too much,” Shelby laughs, catching Kaylee’s weight for the third time as they stumbled down the sidewalk. “There’s no way I’m taking you back to your house. Your parents will kill us both.”

“M’fine,” Kaylee mumbles, her voice slurred. “C’n do it.”

“Sure you can.”

Kaylee leans on her, the thick scent of alcohol smacking Shelby in the face. “You’re warm.”

Shelby rolls her eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“C’n I hava pig’back ride?”

“Are your motor skills even functioning enough to cooperate with that?”

Instead of responding, Kaylee jumps up onto Shelby’s back, her legs wrapping around her waist and her hands linking against Shelby’s collarbone. She rests her chin on Shelby’s shoulder and sighs. “Comfy.”

“Glad to be of service,” Shelby replies, trying to sound annoyed but failing as the affection creeps into her voice. She grips Kaylee’s legs to support her weight and continues walking. “We’re going to go to my place, and we’re going to try real hard not to wake my dad up, okay?”

“Mhm.” Kaylee’s head is already sagging, sleep starting to overcome her.

Shelby rolls her eyes again and shakes her head. “I’m serious, Klein, you’re lucky I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kaylee mumbles into Shelby’s sweatshirt.

_Walk me home in the dead of night_

_I can’t be alone with all that’s on my mind_

_So say you’ll stay with me tonight_

_‘Cause there is so much wrong_

_There is so much wrong_

Shelby tightens her backpack straps as she waits for Kaylee to finish getting her books. “I’m going to be in big trouble if I’m not home by four, Kay,” she whines. “Hurry up!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kaylee says. She pulls her backpack on and stares at the ground as she meets Shelby and they start walking.

“What’s up? You’re acting funny.”

“I’m fine.”

Shelby scoffs. “I’m ten, not _stupid._ You’re being weird.”

Kaylee shrugs and fidgets with her bag. “Mom and Dad keep fighting.”

Shelby is quiet for a moment. “Oh.” She squints. “Like in wrestling?”

“No, stupid, like yelling at each other.”

“Oh. I don’t think my mom and dad ever do that.” Shelby thinks for a moment. “Maybe, but I didn’t see it.”

“It’s all the time at my house,” Kaylee whispers. “They only turn it off if somebody’s over.” She shudders and clutches the straps of her bag tighter. “Sometimes they throw stuff.”

“Why?”

“Who knows? It makes a louder noise than the yelling?” Kaylee stares at the ground again. “Shelby?”

“Yeah?”

“I-I don’t… I don’t wanna go home.”

Shelby looks worried and confused as she says, “Mom said I can’t bring anybody over unless it’s a weekend.”

Kaylee nods. “Yeah. It’s okay.” She shrugs and rubs the back of her neck. “I-I mean… It’s home, right? I gotta go there.”

A determined glint forms in Shelby’s eyes, and she takes Kaylee’s hand in hers. “Squeeze.”

“Huh?”

“You’re scared, right? Squeeze all that scared into me.”

Kaylee blinks, but she tightens her grip on Shelby’s hand until she’s almost crushing it. Shelby doesn’t even flinch.

She keeps her hand in Kaylee’s as she pulls her down the street, continuing on their path. “I’ll walk you home. Every day.”

“Every day?” Kaylee repeats softly, like she can’t quite believe it.

“Every day,” Shelby confirms, her voice firm and strong. “And every day you’re gonna squeeze what you’re feeling into my hand while we walk, and then when you get home you’ll feel a little better, and then the next day we’ll do it all over again. And then on weekends you’ll just come to my house.”

Kaylee’s voice is small as she says, “You promise?”

Shelby nods. “Of course I promise.”

Kaylee lets go of Shelby’s hand so that she can tackle her in a hug. “Thank you,” she whispers, on the verge of crying.

Shelby hugs her back, holding her as tight as she can. “You’re my best friend, Kaylee. My home is your home. Whenever you need it.”

_There is so much wrong going on outside_


End file.
